DayDreamers Paradise
by N.J Maacha
Summary: The boys are back, In Las Vegas? Staring a few of my reviewers as OC's. The boys are all humans, and They are cast in a band, but when they earn a few fans, whats to come of it. Love? Heartbreak? Murder? Its all going down in DDP. R
1. Dead and Dreaming

DAYDREAMERS PARADISE

**"My dearest Ryan, How I love you so."** I whispered as I typed. It seemed like so long since I had sat down at the computer and truly tried to type. That's right, I was a Fan Fiction writer. And oh how I loved doing it.

**"Maacha!"** The scream pierced trough my thoughts. My hands went down on random keys, and I jumped nearly half a foot out of my chair. The door swung open to revel the evil smile of my best friend. George. **"N.J!"**

**"George!"** I quickly opened another window, hiding the story I was typing. I turned my glare on him. **"Who the hell let you in here?"**

**"Oh be nice."** He smiled at me. That boyish smile that melted my heart every time. He was my Ryan. Ha. Like I would ever actually tell him that. He glanced at the screen I had brought up. **"Oh has Christiana updated her story?"**

**"What?"** I glanced at the page I had brought up to cover the section I had been writing. Christiana was my pen name. My cover up. **"No. It's old."**

**"Damn."** He sounded disappointed. I could never tell him I had actually wrote the story he loved. I glanced around my room before my eyes returned to him. I had used Christiana because it was the name of my mother. Long dead. I sighed as he plopped down on my bed. **"It's killing me waiting for an update."**

**"I know right?"** I smiled as I closed the windows, saving the story. **"Ryan is so dreamy."**

**"Blah."** He stuck his tongue out. **" I like Ramon more."**

**"But he's evil!"** I argued back. He always liked the bad guys more. His brown eyes met my blue ones. George was cute. Baby faced. He wore glasses over his dark brown eyes, and his brown hair was slightly shaggy. He went to the gym everyday and he was definitely a little muscular.

**"I don't care."** He shrugged and they both erupted into laughs. Even when He was the main character, he still liked the bad guys.

**"Come On where going to be late!"** I sighed standing up and letting my chin length choppy black hair fall in front of my eyes. He stood up too, a considerable height taller then me. I cursed his height under my breath before smiling and walking out the door.

**"This sucks."**

**"Yeah I know."** I agreed dragging my feet along the all too familiar path.

* * *

**"Edward hurry your ass up!"** I cursed my brother Jasper as he yelled. I ran my fingers trough my tousled brown hair and checked myself over in the Mirror. It would be a fun first day I could tell already.

**"I'm coming."** I gave a half hearted reply before bounding down the steps two at a time. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm seventeen, and I'm the newest teen to Las Vega's Nevada. It's always been a dream of mine to live here, and now, I actually get to do just that.

**"Move your ass!"** Jasper repeated drawing me out of my thoughts. He held a pair of drumsticks in his hand. Meaning we where late again for our practice. I sighed slipping on my shoes and letting my Golden eyes glance around the house before dashing out to met my brother. We both took off at a run down the darkened streets of Las Vegas.

* * *

**"Where the hell are they!"** I cursed glancing out the front door.

**"They still aren't here Maacha?"** George came up behind me. He was wearing his black dress pants and a white dress shirt along with a black apron tied around his waist. His work uniform. I looked over my own outfit. I had changed into a black dress with frills at the bottom. It flared out making it a little too girly for me. I felt like something out of an anime book. It didn't help that the dress had pockets so I didn't have an apron to hold down all the frills. Nor did the big black bow tied into my hair. It was almost the size of my head. My blue eyes blinked as the door slammed open behind me.

**"Where the hell where you!"** I yelled turning on the two boys who raced up to the stage. **"Jasper?"**

**"Edward made us late."** He glared over at his brother with his golden eyes. Both boys sported these eyes.

**"Well Late one more time and You can go back to Forks."** I didn't like being mean, but my families little bar depended on me to make sure it made it out here surrounded by the bigger fancier casinos and bars of Las Vegas. I was in charge. Edward and Jacob both shot me there cute half smiles and I smiled back dashing over to the stage to make sure everything was alright.

**"We wont be late again."** Edward glanced around at the other two members occupying the stage before standing up by the mic.

**"Yeah promise."** Jasper took his spot behind the drums. **"At least Jacob and Emmett where here on time."**

**"No thanks to you guys."** Jacob shot as he pulled the guitar strap over his shoulder. The boys looked ready to play as they took their spots on the stage. This was the band I decided to hire. I sighed turning to George and motioning for him to open the front doors. I could already here the murmured voices of the people already in line. I gave the boys a thumbs up before turning to the doors. Our security began letting people in. I gave one last look at Dead and Dreaming.

* * *

* * *


	2. Our First Fans

(Edward POV)

**"Oh. My. God."** I whispered under my breath. There seemed to be a girl standing in front of the stage with a sign. Not something I was expecting. OK. I wasn't expecting any of the fans that had gathered around the stage. All of different ages. There in the front seemed to be our bands two man fan club. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes was jumping up and down with a small cardboard sign that read 'Marry Me Jasper' while the girl next to her, a beach blond girl with some of the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, jumped even high. Our music was blasting out of the speakers and yet they looked like someone slapped them with a stick of happy. I started up singing the song again as my part came up. Suddenly my eyes sparked over the crowd and another person caught my eye. A girl Break dancing in the corner. I shook my head and continued on with the song.

* * *

(N.J POV)

**"That was amazing."** I smiled as the boys came off stage for their break. It seemed like all the people had gone off to get drinks and relax as well.

**"Yeah it was."** Emmett smiled giving two thumbs up. I laughed before leading them to their room.

**"There's one more thing I didn't tell you guys about."** I winced as I opened the door and a loud "I LOVE YOU!" echoed in my ears. The boys looked from the girls in the room towards me. I knew I should have run this by them before bringing in the girls. **"It's time to meet your fans."**

* * *

(Edward POV)

We where stuck here as Maacha ran off, saying something about how these girls where our biggest fans. I glanced around the room and My eyes landed on the two girls from earlier. The one without a sign was the one who yelled I love you as soon as we opened the door. I gave a half smile and we took our seats. The girls gathering around us.

**"I'm ****Fran Dobson!"** The blond shot her hand into the air. A large smile covered her face.

**"And I'm ****Caroline Bigaiski."** She waved her sign. Her smile was as big as the other girls. Like they where meeting real celebrities.

**"It's nice to meet you."** I gave them a smile.

**"Yeah, Pleasure."** Jasper gave a worried smile, like any moment the girls could jump him. That's when the Laughter erupted from Jacob and Emmett. I guess they couldn't hold it in much longer. I growled at them before offering the girls a seat. Fran sat next to me and Caroline squeezed in between Jasper and Fran. The four of us sitting on the sofa together.

**"This is so awesome!"** Fran smiled. She was still bouncing in her seat.

**"So was there anything you want to know?"** Jasper asked.

**"Do you have a girlfriend?"** Caroline jumped in before he even finished his sentence.

**"More Importantly."** Fran turned on me. **"Do _YOU_ have a girlfriend?"**

**"No."** Jasper smiled.

**"Not yet."** I gave a half smile. It was true. **"Not a single one of us had a girlfriend. I don't think any of us ever did. Too into our music."**

**"Do you want a girlfriend?"** Caroline smiled. Emmett and Jacob again erupted into laughter.

**"Shush!"** Fran tossed a hard candy at Emmett before turning back to me. **"Your so cute."**

**"Thanks your not so bad yourself."** I gave a smile. After they had calmed down, well now that they wheren't jumping all over the place, they where both actually cute.

**"Guys time to start up again!"**Maacha burst trough the door, saving us.

**"Sorry girls gotta go."** I smiled standing up with Jasper after Emmett and Jacob had left the room.

**"Maybe we can get dinner or something later."** Jasper offered. As long as they wheren't screaming in public it would probably be enjoyable. We left closing the door on the girls and taking our spots on stage, but not before I pulled Maacha to the side.

**"Don't ever do that again."**


End file.
